Up For Grabs
by FifthDayOfMay
Summary: "You know, you really shouldn't make a habit of making yourself so vulnerable, if you don't wake up soon I really will take you Pine Tree." Bill finds Dipper alone, unconscious and utterly defenseless in the middle of the woods.


No this isn't another chapter to A Questionable Deal. Sorry but I don't honestly know what to do in the second chapter. I'm great at beginnings but cruddy at continuity guys. But anyway, I liked this idea and figured maybe someone else would like it too. It's nothing fancy but I hope you enjoy it.

Btw, I described Bill in a generic enough way that hopefully you can just imagine whatever Humanized!Cipher you prefer. Honestly I personally like Othreeon3 and Palolabg's interpretations but that's just me. Imagine him how you will. Anyway I'm rambling so enjoy!

0000LINEBREAK0000

Laughter, echoing and distorted and more like an illusion then a reality pierced it's way through the forest. "Well what do we have here?" A chipper voice called as a man clad in black and yellow shimmered into existence. He hovered for a moment in a frozen world of gray, grinning down at the sight before him. "You kids sure do like to get into trouble, don't you?" He asked, floating closer the unconscious body of one Dipper Pines.

The kid was sprawled carelessly across the ground, as if he'd been tossed there and left forgotten. "Pine Tree Pine Tree," Bill cooed leaning over the boy's broken body. Blood dripped steadily from pale, parted lips and his eyes were closed, face pulled taught in pain even while unconscious. The demon laughed, brushing his hand across the preteen's cheek. "Someone cut you down."

There was no answer, just the pitter patter of rain falling and slowly drenching the forest. "You know kid," Bill hummed trailing his finger across the brunette's bruised jaw, "you're pretty cute when you're all smashed up." He grinned, hand moving down Dipper's throat to trace the edges of a long, shallow gash that reddened his chest and what remained of his shirt. "You should look like this more often." The dream demon looked up then, his single unblinking eye wandering around the the half destroyed clearing.

"Now where could Shooting Star be?" He murmured, finger's still slowly cataloging his favorite little adventurer's wounds. A maniacal grin retook his lips and he turned his attention back to the unconscious child. "Is she dead?" He asked gleefully, "or did someone kidnap her again?"

Laughter escaped him again as he casually prodded at what seemed to be a broken arm. "Aw man, I'm so curious" he confessed, "hey kid, wake up and tell me." Dipper of course, didn't move and Bill sighed. "You're not dying are you?" The demon asked sounding bored.

"I'll admit, I can't really tell how much you meat bags can take." He frowned, eye narrowing. "I like you broken, but it would be boring if you died." Sighing theatrically, the shapeshifter threw himself onto the ground beside his favorite toy and stared up at the sky. "Hmm, I wonder what I should do."

His head tilted to the side at a weird angle, so that he was left staring into Dipper's closed eyes. "Well, Shooting Star and Stanford left you all alone and adorably destroyed in the middle of nowhere. Anyone could just take you." A grin slid back across his lips. "So maybe I will."

The idle idea swelled and took root inside his mind and his grin stretched as he sat up, hovering up and above Dipper. "Actually," one of his hands cupped the boy's face, "that's not a bad idea." He gave himself a mental pat on the back for thinking of it and tilted the little broken Pine Tree's head up so that, if he were awake, they'd be locked eye to eye. Ha, eye.

"What do you think Pine Tree, how would you like to come be my puppet for all eternity?" He laughed poking the kid's nose with the tip of one dry, black gloved finger. "I wouldn't mind seeing you hang yourself on your own strings." Dipper's continued silence brought more amusement to the dream demon and he dropped down a bit, face mere inches from the young adventurer. "You know, you really shouldn't make a habit of making yourself so vulnerable, if you don't wake up soon I really will take you Pine Tree."

His smile stretched wider, taking on a maniacal edge. "I don't like giving up the things I want kid, and you really are leaving yourself up for grabs here, hasn't Stanford taught you better by now?"

A crash in the forest broke him out of his one sided staring contest with the unconscious child and he looked up, studying the trees. "Dipper!" The voice was Shooting Star's and it was accompanied by more crashing and the rev of the golf karts engine. A terrified roar soon followed and Bill raised his one visible eyebrow in amusement, wondering what on Earth the kids had gotten into.

"Looks like the cavalries on its way kid." Bill explained to the bloody boy, his tone a mixture of amusement and displeasure. He turned back to Dipper and let out a theatrical sigh of disappointment. "Which means our little chats drawing to a close, too bad," he grinned, "you're such a good listener." In the distance, Wendy bellowed in fury and another loud crash echoed about the forest.

He ignored it, instead choosing to run the tip of his finger across one of Dipper's eyelids. "I guess I'll let them take you home." The dapper demon mused quietly. "But really kid, don't leave yourself lying around like this again okay?" he lectured sternly.

A sly grin overtook his face once more and he added a bit of power to his words, making certain that even unconscious, Dipper would hear them. "Next time I find you like this Pine Tree, I will take you, and I will keep you, and I'll never let you get away." Dipper's body tensed briefly before relaxing again and a whimper of pain escaped him. The malice suddenly faded from Bill's demeanor and with a quick laugh he pressed a kiss to his little adversaries cheek. "Consider that a warning kid. Now I'm gonna split, I've got better things to do then get into a screaming match with Shooting Star, Red and Question Mark.

You take care of yourself Pine Tree and remember," his eye glowed blue briefly as he faxed away, "I'll be watching."

When Dipper woke up much later that day, he was wrapped up in more blankets then anyone could ever need, bandaged from head to toe. And despite Mabel and Soos's aggressive fussing and Stan and Wendy's passive concern he couldn't shake the heavy feeling of dread that had settled in his heart.


End file.
